dashy_squarefandomcom-20200215-history
Songs
Song List The level editor has a great list of songs, they can be classified with two royalty free music communities: Argofox and Tasty, and the songs that are already in the game (20 listed right now). Here is a list with all of the songs so that you don't need to care about downloading every time you try to listen to it. Credits to DubstepJoltik for taking their time to get all the names (except the official songs which were collected by Stachi), and for Stachi for making the page. Official songs * ForeverBound - Stereo Madness 2 * Doctor Vox - Neon Lights * Doctor Vox - Level Up * T-Mass - Neglected Perfection * TheFatRat - Xenogenesis * TheFatRat - Time Lapse * Rukkus - Problematic * F-777 - Double Jump * K391 - Windows * Rukkus - Nine Circles * F-777 - Viper * Shurk - Haunted * BoomKitty - Pursuit * MafiaPineapple - Genesis * F777 - Ludicrous Speed * Dex Arson - Unarmed * Shurk - Absolution * Rukkus - Jawbreaker * Boom Kitty - Bass knight * MYKOOL - Momentum * ??? Argofox Songs Listed by each song the artists made and are available on Dashy Square level editor, collabs included separately. * A Himitsu - Adventures, Smile * Ampyx + Ron Curtis - Shoot For The Stars * Ampyx + SANDR - New Colors * Ampyx - Holo, LMAO * daPlaque - Ultimate * Digital Math - Hop Up, Infinite Cosmos, Joystick * Doctor Vox - Frontier VIP, Frontier, Gold, Heatstroke, Hero, Level Up, Neon Lights, Outcast, Radar, Starpower * Felxprod - Down The River * Frame Away - Lose Heart, We Are The Colors * From The Dust - Keep, Solstice, Within * Ghost'n'Ghost - Melancholy, Sir, The Adventure * Harbinger - Warped * Jackie Lombardi - The Flight * Meizong - Conundrum, Melood, Radiation, Salt Mines, Skyline * Nameless Warning - Palette Swap, Things In Life * Noxive - Hive, Overseas * Phlex - Rivers, Take Me Home Tonight * R&W - Difference, Galaxy * SANDR - Frozen Voices, Miles High, Something New, Daemon * Thomas VX - Daze * Valesco - All I Need, Cloud 9, Stay With Me * Wontolla - Caracel, Pistols & Cutlass * Zythian - Prismatic Tasty Songs The Tasty songs are a little bit different listed than the Argofox's ones. There are 3 albums and an "Other" section. ALBUM 1: * Arkana - Beyond The Void * Atrey - Guilty Pleasure * Belzebass - Gravity Proof, Weird Animals * Chris Poirier + JKUCH - Stranded In Paradise * Chris Poirier - Aether * Colate - Lightship * Cormak - Dawn * Cyberpunkers - Dreadbots * Daleri + Rush West - Zumiza * Daleri - Bonjour, Eavesdrop, Kung Funk * Desso - Better Days * Dilemn - Girls * F.O.O.L - Slayer * Grynpyret - Airplane Food * Icy Lust - Sapphire * Imari - Beacon * InnerCut - Anoia * J-Kraken - Coast To Coast * M-Cubed - Blindside, Delusion, Negligence * Murtagh + Veschell - Emperor * Murtagh - Alpha * MYKOOL - Feeling, Taken For Granted * NuAlias - Flexin' * Nymus - Ambivert, Texture Kid, Voyage * OYNG! - No Matter What * PARADIGMmm - No Disrespect, The City, Warrior * PrototypeRaptor - Survivors * Sombant - Dance Before Doom * Speo - Reminiscent * TheFatRat - Never Be Alone, Windfall, Xenogenisis ALBUM 2: * Anzo - Raindance * Bali Bandits - Don't Talk To Me * Belzebass - WTF * Cayenne - Save Me * Chris Poirier - Purity, Reality On Repeat, Star Surfing * Colate - Starbow * Cole Sipe - Come Around, Cure, Show You * Cyberpunkers + Belzebass - Loud Noises * Daleri - Electro Wobble * Define Light - Timeless * F.O.O.L - Afraid * Holder - Candy Rush * Icy Lust - Downtown Maglev * InnerCut - What Else * Joe Garston - This Love * Johnny Third feat. SEE - Shadows * M-Cubed - Doing It Wrong * Murtagh - Night Terrors * MYKOOL - Momentum * Nitepunk - Take It Off, When All Is Good * OYNG! + Heski - Awaits * OYNG! - Subprime * Rhodz - Try Again * Snail's House - Grape Soda, Ma Chouchoute, Pixel Dream * Viticz - Phantom, Suffer * Vulpey - Airy Eyes = ALBUM 3: * Audalanche - Find The Light (feat. Harley Holmes) * Cole Sipe - Innocent * Define Light + Miles Dominic - Elsewhere * Define Light - Immunity * Desembra - RAMRAMRAM * Icy Lust - Forsaken * Kashuks - Slowly * Katdrop - Neon Cat, One More Time, The Devil * Konac - Away * Konane - Straywalker * Last Island - Down And Around * Loudar - Underground Machines * M-Cubed - Instant Replay * NEUS - I Don't Want To * OYNG! + Vhana + MYKOOL - Homebound * Prismatic - Ironhide * PrototypeRaptor - Cornerstones (Reprise) * Rhodz - Morning Rush * Shurk - Absolution * Snail's House - First Love * Speo - Horizon * Viticz - Fate * VOIID - Azure * Vulpey - Sever, What We Feel OTHER *Aiobahn + Jh-Anu - City In My Eyes *Anzo - Aquifer, Colony, Intro, Moonbound, No Talking *Chris Poirier - Dream Machine *Dead C.A.T Bounce - Closer To Me, Closer To Me (Dabin Remix), Nothing To Say, Nothing To Say (The Chaotic Remix), Nothing To Say (Alex S. Remix) *Define Light - Moments *Demon Groove - Lenningrad 2034, Saturate, Tame The Wild Beast *Dilemn - Bipolar *F.O.O.L - Destroyer Of Speakers, Feed Us, Feelings, Feelings (Anzo Remix), Feelings (Chimeric Remix), Feelings (Falcon Funk Remix), Feelings (Lets Be Friends Remix), Get Down, Groovy, Invaders, Punks, The Thief, Transmission, Warriors *Favright - Levitate, Nocturnal *Haezer - Bass Addict, Ghetto, I Bring It, Minted, Shango *Hoverboots - Bells (Falcon Funk Remix) *Kashuks - Awake, Characters, Clear Mind, Entering The Village, Falling, Haze, Higher, Kids, Noise, Sunrise, The Power Of Will *NEUS - Ban, Dot Dash, Hashtag Stuff, Slash *PARADIGMmm - Revival *The Noisy Freaks - Bring It Back, Cheer Song, Freaks Orchestra, French Club, Funky Kids, Hell And Back, Love Robot, Outro (Bonne Nuit), Prelude, Selection, Straight Life *Urban Contact - Million Questions, Set It Out, Sky Express *Vulpey - Mango Pop Miscellaneous Songs like Menu Screen, Practice Mode, Victory and Trophy Room songs will be listed in here. = MENU SCREEN + TROPHY ROOM * From The Dust - Breath * Shurk - Stargazing * TeknoAXE - Everywhere * EnV - Uprise * Xtrullor - Screamroom * F-777 - Flyin n' Stuff * Rukkus - Poltergeist * Detious - Golden Haze * Jomekka - Eighto * K-391 - This Is Felicitas * Nameless Warning - Things In Life * Shurk - The Maze * Kevin MacLeod - Who Likes To Party * Trophy Room: Valesco - All I Need VICTORY SONGS * Valesco - Cloud 9 * Garlagan - Impulse * From The Dust - Breath * F-777 - Sonic Blaster * Tobu - Colors * Xtrullor - Supernova * Thomas VX - Radar * EnV - Pearlescent * Djjaner - Cosmic Dreamer * Detious - Golden Haze * K-391 - Summertime * Dex Arson - Gangsta * Dr.Phonics - Code Red * Hinkik - Time Leaper PRACTICE MODE * Alan Walker - Fade * Tobu - Natural High * OMFG - Hello * Dimrain47 - At The Speed Of Light * EnV - Bonus Level * Shurk - Inside Your Mind Category:Miscellaneous